Hungry Hungry Games, Game One (April 2012)
The first and only Hungry Hungry Games was held in the month of April, 2012. The player involved was Paradoxophobia, who had allegedly asked for some sort of recognition for his birthday. Announcement Of The Game The following was posted by goodly Friar Tuck: Laaaaaadies and Geeentlemaaaaan! It is with siiiiiiiingular pride that I welcome you to the 1,443 AaaaaaaannualHungry Hungry Games! A nitty-gritty-battle-to-the-death slaughterfest royale, using the most ridiiiiiiiiiculous weapons as pooossssssssssible, all for youuuuuuuuur amusement. Let us find out who the lucky contestants are this year! '' (As the announcer speaks, fifteen holes in the ceiling of the enormous stadium open up, an equal amount of egg-shaped canisters slide though and pause, suspended in the air above everyone's heads. As each name is read, a single pod drops down into the arena below)'' Pirok, Toa of Fire! The Shadow, a Vortixx mystery man! Invisible, Toa of Sonics! Ignotus, Emporer of the Mystix himself! Incommodo, Toa of Magnetism! Kraal, Mystix of Iron! A Mysterious Water Mystix, name Unknown! Laz, Mystix of Crystal! Reichenbach, Toa of Sonics! Incurso, Toa of Ice! Frustro, Toa of Sonics! Nikarra, Toa of Lightning! An Unknown Toa of Sonics! Strave, the Ta-Matoran! Stranax, A male Vortixx! Now that you have met the contestants, let's have a review of the rules! First rule: NO POWERS! A special Nullification Field Generator, or NFG, has been placed under the area to prevent any type of Elemental, Mask, Mark, Supernatural, or anything else that one can think of, from working. All you have is your head and natural prowess. Second rule: NO WEAPONS! As the contestants have already learned, they find themselves without their familar arms at their sides as they sit helpless in their pods. Any and all weapons will be provided. Anyone caught smuggling possible weapons in will be eliminated on sight, so no cheating contestants! Third Rule: ANYTHING ELSE GOES! As this is a fight to the death you may use any natural terrain, weapons, or objects provided to you to kill your opponents. You may be as honorable or as diabolical as you want, but the end remains: there can be only be one survivor. Do what you need to survive! Now that you know the rules, you need to know the playing field. Below you contestants is a large circular area, and each of your pods will dop an equidistant space from each other near the edge of the playing field. This field is made up of mostly sandy rock, with many crags, crevasses, and large boulders to hide and fight in and around. You will note a few grassy patches with trees, and passing through the center a small creek. It is here that you all will do battle with one another until only one stands victorious. If you are concerned that your weapons might reach the massive live audience that surrounds you worry not contestants! After you drop through a domed shield will activate, keeping you and all the carnage in and any stray shots out, preventing any sort of escape. Rest assured each and every spectator has the best seat in the house and is fully protected from anything you may attempt. Now for some final pointers. Every so often there will be a break in the action as Sponsored Weapons Drops occur. Some will be general, others might be targeted; it depends on how well you fight. Some might be useful, some harmful, and others simply bizarre. You never know what will be in the mystery crate, so you'd better grab it before someone else does! With that let us introduce you personally to the field of play... '' (On cue there is the sound of whirring machinery, a slight jolt, and then the sensation of weightlessness as each pod drops to the ground below, a massive transparent blue shield activating behind them. After a teeth-chattering land the pod door explosively decompress, launching the metal towards the center of the very large arena. As each members steps out of his respective pod they note that in the center of the field there are various piles of assorted objects)'' Alright contestants, your first set of available weapons includes: One Siege-Class two-ton wooden catapult; a pile of assorted bird feathers; five bright-red rubber balls, each one bio in diameter; and a fifteen-ton vat of boiling tree sap. These are your starting weapons... that is, if you can beat the other contestant to them! Congratulations to those lucky enough to get selected for such a prestigious honor! May the best man win! Play Well! '' (On cue a large gong was struck, signaling the beginning of the Games. The crowd went wild as the carnage began)'' Category:Hungry Hungry Games Category:Events